Corridor et éclairs blancs
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Une montagne de cadavre, une écharpe rouge, et une ombre qui avance...
Yo bonjour, je suis pas morte, il est 3h30 du mat' et je suis tombée dans le fandom d'Undertale. (Magnifique jeu qui ne m'appartient pas soit dit en passant). Bref, un OS très court qui, je l'espère, vous plaira quand même ! Pardonnez moi les fautes, encore une fois il est tard :').

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le monde détruit autour de lui.

Des cadavres empilés, une montagne dominée par un enfant tombé.

Cela avait commencé si doucement... Si tranquillement. Il avait vu le monde naître, ses habitants se l'approprier, s'épanouir. Il l'avait vu s'arrêter, se relancer, ralentir à chaque fenêtre ouverte ou fermée.

Et maintenant le monde s'écroulait.

Un putain de génocide.

Cela avait commencé si doucement... Une porte toquée dans le vide, seulement. Des amis monstres juste absent.

Et puis vint l'horreur.

L'enfant avait un couteau, déjà teinté de sang. Des yeux rouges, un regard vide, un demi sourire figé. Il semblait s'ennuyer… Il semblait s'ennuyer quand il a tué son frère.

Il n'y a pas eu de hurlement. Seulement la douleur, la peur, l'espérance ( PAP ? DIS MOI QUE TU ES VIVANT), seulement le bruit d'os brisé, seulement cette douleur, OH cette putain de douleur, comment as tu pu faire ça ?

Était il possible de souffrir sans nerfs ?

Comment as tu pu faire ça ?

Seulement un regard rouge, vide.

Comment as tu pu faire ça ?

Seulement un couteau qui se rengaine.

COMMENT AS TU PU FAIRE CA ?

Seulement des pas traînants qui laissent une trace que nul ne veut suivre.

Ni sang ni organe, juste une écharpe dans la neige, traînée rouge devant un corps sans vie.

Il n'y avait pas eu de larmes. Seulement un amour, un amour si fort, si beau, seulement des dernières paroles chuchotées, seulement un dernier tendre baiser échangé. Adieu petit frère…

Pas d'enterrement. Le corps s'est évaporé, laissant la douleur et Sans. Oh putain cette douleur…

p _ap pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_

Il n'y avait même pas eu de combat. Il avait regardé, au loin, son frère, les bras grands ouverts, se faire tuer d'un seul coup de couteau.

Il n'y avait pas de larmes. Seulement la douleur et cette colère, cette rage, ce feu maudit.

Il avait assisté au reste d'un œil distant insensible. Caressant sans cesse cette maudite écharpe qui le faisait tant souffrir, hanté par le regard aimant de son petit frère, tiraillé par des paroles chuchotés à travers une porte… Il était censé le protéger, non ? Le dernier humain…

Il réfléchissait, et les corps s'entassaient.

D'abord Undyne, la belle, l'invincible.

 _TU NE VAS PAS ME LAISSER COMME CA HEIN SANS ?! LE GRAND PAPYRUS MÉRITE BIEN UNE VENGEANCE !_

Et puis Muffet, la si gentille Muffet…

 _mais je lui ai promis… je l'aime_

Vint le tour de Mettaton.

Pauvre robot qui pensait faire le poids.

LES GENS MEURENT SANS ! MÊME MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS , JE SUIS MORT. IL SONT TOUS MORTS. TU N'AS PLUS PERSONNE, SANS, PERSONNE, TU NE MÉRITES PAS DE VIVRE SI TU NE NOUS VENGE PAS ! A QUOI SERS TU ? A RIEN, SANS, A RIEN RIEN RIEN ! TUE LE. POUR MOI SANS. PAR PITIÉ. ELLE DOIT BRULER EN ENFER !

Et puis enfin, ce long corridors. Les rayons de soleil qui chatouillaient ses os.

Et l'ombre sanglante, glaçante, qui avançait vers lui.

Le rouge de l'écharpe disparut sous son manteau, sa haine disparut sous son sourire, sa peine sous ses blagues.

Il attaqua.

Et l'ombre mourut.

 _et bah... c'était court._

C'était donc aussi facile ?

Et puis cette sensation… Comme si tout s'effaçait. Un éclaire blanc, un clin d'œil, et l'ombre se ravance.

« Cette expression… C'est celle de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir une fois »

Attaque.

M o r t.

Et l'ombre revenait chaque fois… 100 1000 10 000 ? Combien de fois l'avait il tué ? Il ne le savait plus… Il était si las.

Il avait arrêter de compter à 10 morts de toute façon.

Aller… Encore une fois ?

Encore une mort. Encore le sourire, le si beau sourire, de son Papyrus imaginaire. Encore un éclair blanc.

T

Et puis la neige.

Point de corridor, point d'ombre. Pas d'écharpe douloureusement pendante, pas un souvenir de taré.

Et des larmes.

 _Tu es vivant…_

« AVANCE DONC SANS ! QU'EST CE QUE TU PEUX ÊTRE PARESSEUX ! »

Et un rire squelettique qui s'élève dans la neige.

* * *

Le saviez vous ? La Nimfa est un animal sauvage qui se nourrit exclusivement de review :))


End file.
